


Jim Gordon's love nest

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Read the story





	Jim Gordon's love nest

Oswald was panting and struggling to escape his cuffs.He didn't want to give birth here as he groans in pain again panting and breathing in and out with the contractions as Jim watched him closely having brought the supplies nessecary for the birth.

"Jim please! Let me go home and do this!"

"Why?And risk you hurting the kid?Not a chance Oswald...I'll let you go once the baby is born"

Oswald heard a gush of liquid and sees that his water broke and felt pain and pressure like never before.He cried out in pain as Jim felt somewhat bad and calmed Oswald down so as to avoid stress.

"It hurts Jim!I cant do this!!"

"Itll be ok and you can and you will"

1 HOUR LATER 

"Oswald listen to me!!One last push!!Push!!"

"Grahhhh fuck!!!!"

Oswald pushed with the last of his energy as blood soaked the floor and sweat covered his body as finally a shrill cry is heard and Jim cuts the cord.


End file.
